Wolf and History
by The Writer-Wolf of Lonoare
Summary: Holo is left with no one else than her friend and sister. Lawrence is dead, and she must go on a journey to find the both of them. Follow the story from Aedelwulf, Holo's friend, point of view. A mix of Assassin's Creed, Axis Powers: Hetalia and Spice and Wolf. Rated T for mild coarse language, violence,but nothing too extreme. OC's and story are mine, SaW, Hetalia and AC aren't.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf and History

Author's Note: I'll be updating this story up from time to time. It is my first Fanfic, and I am writing it with my sister. Hi Votie! ^.^ While it's classed in the Spice and Wolf section, there is a lot of Assassin's Creed and Axis Powers: Hetalia in it. Be prepared for awesomeness! :D Story is rated T for some coarse language, violence, but nothing too extreme. I really like reviews and comments so please leave some! :P

Chapter 1: Wolf and Distant Past

Holo was completely lost, left alone, not knowing what to do anymore. Lawrence was dead in front of her, the only person she ever wanted to be with. Oh, her dear Lawrence.

She remembered about those with who she decided to go on a journey, before even meeting Lawrence. Her sister and friend, the ones with who she grew up for so many years. Votopolis, her sister, a beautiful girl with brown eyes, and brown fur, just like her and their father. And her best friend, Aedelwulf, slightly younger than Holo, and slightly older than Votopolis. Grey fur, like their mother, and brown eyes. He was always playful, wanting to be with the two of them, not anyone else. Holo missed the two of them. She cursed herself for going on that stupid journey.

She was in her house, the one that the two of them bought up in Yoitsu when they got married. Holo was in complete despair. What was she going to do now? She looked up at the mirror that stood in front of her. It was laying on a wooden desk that Lawrence used to count his money on. Why, oh why did everything needed to remind her of Lawrence? '' They're doing it by purpose... '' she grunted.

She stood up, and after burying her mate, she left the only home she had. '' Another journey, she thought. To find those I love. '' She shifted in her wolf form, running up in the wild, not knowing if her efforts would someday lead her to her goal.

'' Hundreds of years have passed since we left Holo. We lost her in our quest to see the world. Beautiful, yet dangerous world. We traveled across every oceans, every little steps of land, but never found her. ''

'' I am laying on my bed, in my room. When we stopped searching for Holo, after what I think is hundreds of years, we built ourselves a house near Rome, the great city. Time is january 1500. The Borgia occupation isn't affecting us, yet it does for the rest of Italy. I have met those people, the ones fighting the Borgia family. Yes, the Assassin Brotherhood. I got in pretty quickly, and so did Votie. Votopolis, from her full name. I mostly helped the Brotherhood since they formed themselves up in Europe, and sended many of their agents in Italy. I have met this guy, I think his name was Ezio Auditore da... Firenze, I think. We became close friends with the time. So close that I adopted his family name as my own. Pretty nice if you ask me. Aedelwulf Auditore da Yoitsu is my name, I am part of the Assassin Brotherhood, and am here to fight the Borgia occupation with Ezio and Votie. ''

Aedel got up from his bed. He was anxious. Things weren't going well. The Borgias were oppressing Italy more and more each day. The Brotherhood had a hard time fighting them. And it wasn't going to be better.

He got dressed, putting his robes and armor on. He had made them painted in a dark, night black. Not only was the stealth improved by the color, they were perfect to hide his ears and tail. Like always, he was wearing the Assassins' logo, proof of his loyalty to the Brotherhood. His armor was made out of strong and resistant metal. A chestplate, two shoulder plates, boots, and gauntlets, in which two hidden blades were secretely laying.

Aedel got himself some tea to drink and enjoy the morning's sun. Next to their house were woods in which Votie and him were usually hunting for food. As he was thinking, Votie got up, getting herself next to him, also enjoying the beautiful sunrise. '' We are missing apples. '' Aedel said slowly.

-I should go and buy some.

-Right.

Aedel drank the last of his tea, and walked out of the house, getting down to Rome's marketplace.

Rome was full of different people categories. Some were merchants, others were working as farmers, and some were having others working for them. As Aedel got near a church, priests looked at him weirdly, suspecting something. He got closer to people in order to hide, then finally got near the apple stal. Aedel bought some, talking with the merchant about Rome's occupation. The merchant was angry at the Borgia family for being such power-hungry bastards. The wolf agreed with him. Borgias were a threat to Italy in every possible ways. But Cesare Borgia was the worst. Aedel knew him pretty well, and heard the other Assassins talking about him pretty often. It was said that Cesare was trying to get control of Italy itself, not caring about who died and who lived. As long as he could conquer all of Italy. '' Bastardo, yes... '' Aedel replied to the merchant.

-If you ask me, he should go to hell!

-I could always do something about that...

-Ha! It isn't that easy! You cannot enter Vatican!

Aedel nodded, knowing he shouldn't say too much to the merchant, just in case. After all, who knew if the merchant wasn't one of the Borgia's spies.

Votopolis was looking at the boiling water. Hours had been going on pretty quickly, and Aedel wasn't back. Suddenly, someone opened the door behind her. A man was looking at her, a big grin on his face, ragged and ripped clothes on him. Votie got up, slowly getting away from the 'street rat'.

Aedel was coming back home, when he heard Votie screaming out for help. Letting the apples fall on the ground, he ran to the house's door, opening it quickly. There, he saw the man getting close to Votie, trying to rape her. '' Stop it you fool! '' Aedel screamed, getting his hidden blades out, ready to kill.

-What?

The man turned around, facing Aedel.

-I said stop. If you don't want to die, you should run away, right now.

-Not without her.

-I said go away! '' the wolf screamed loudly.

Votie headbutted the man, blushing red, huffing angrily. The man fell on the ground, his hands on his chest. Votie was gone to the bathroom, still huffing in anger. '' Why did you do that? '' Aedel said to the man angrily.

-To get her. Have sex with her.

-You're an asshole!

Aedel got over the man, sitting on him, hidden blade next to the man's neck. '' Now answer me if you don't want to die. Don't try anything funny. Who the hell are you?

-Just a 'street rat' looking for sex. '' the man replied, grinning.

Aedel hesitated. Killing him wouldn't change much. '' Hmph!Get away and don't come back! '' Aedel said angrily. '' I should have killed you, but I changed my mind. Go away. ''

The man grinned. As Votie came out, he grabbed her and ran off with her. '' I let you have your chance, now I won't hold back! '' Aedel said at the man, running after him.

After minutes of running, they got into Rome, where the man suddenly stopped. '' What is he-... ''

Aedel couldn't finish his phrase as he got knocked out by the priests he saw earlier. '' Shit... ''

Votie screamed, getting restrained by both the man and one of the priests. '' Here is your reward '' one of the priests said to the man, handing him a bag, full of Trenni coins.

-Thank you, the man said, grinning.

-You can keep the girl. We're only after the Assassin. ''

The man got away with Votie and one of the priests, Aedel being taken in a cell by the others...

Here's the end of chapter 1! It's rather small,but it's only the beginning! I'll be uploading chapter 2 pretty quickly, so if you like the story, or if you think some things should be corrected, tell me in the reviews section! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf and History

Author's Note: Here it is! After hours of hard work (And a big laziness for forgetting about the story (Please don't kill me! *Whines* ) ), chapter 2 is finally here. You didn't see that much Spice and Wolf, except for my OC, Aedelwulf and some little Holo. It will take some time before Holo really comes in the story. Story turns mostly around Aedel so... Hope you like it anyway! ^.^'

Chapter 2: Wolf in cage

Aedel got taken away, thrown in a cell under town, only left with his robes, no weapons except his hidden blade, which the guards forgot to look at. Aedel slowly woke up, a wild headache hurting his head. '' Ugh... My head... What the hell happened, and where am I? ''

Slowly coming back to itself, he looked around, trying to remember what happened back there. '' Urgh... Church... Templars... My ears! '' Aedel slowly touched his ears and tail, sighing in relief. '' Alright... I'm stuck in a cell, Votopolis is in danger, she got taken away by that bastard, hope he didn't do anything to her... I knew I should've killed him the first time... ''

He looked around to see for an exit, only seeing walls and cell bars. '' Great... '' he said sarcastically. Aedel then looked out his cell, seeing only a sleeping guard, with the keys next to him, unreachable. Aedel grinned slightly. '' I'll have to get out without the keys... '' Removing his gauntlet, he let the blade come out, he slowly tried to get it through one of the bars, next to the lock, then tried to open it. '' I've almost got it... ''

After many efforts not to make any sound, Aedel finally broke the lock in a little 'squeak' sound. The guard was still sleeping soundly on his chair, snoring. '' Nice. '' He opened the door slowly, making sure the guard didn't wake up. '' I won't take a chance this time... '' Aedel got behind the guard with no sound and planted his hidden blade through the guard's neck. '' Forgive me. ''

The guard fell on the ground, blood coming out of his throat, a big red liquid puddle forming on the stone ground. After searching the guard for a weapon, Aedel took a sword and a dagger from his prey's dead, bloody corpse. '' I'll have to find mine now... '' he muttered.

Aedel looked out the door, a big corridor on his right, and another stone wall on his left. He then left the room with no sounds, locking the door behind him.

The wolf had no clue where to go. Everything always looked alike in those grey-walled prison! He decided that he'd try going left from there, as he thought it was where the guards took him down the first time.

After a while, he saw what seemed to be like a metal grid right over his head, passing through the ceiling to land on what seemed to be a forgotten and empty place in the great city, Rome. '' Templars aren't all that intelligent... '' he thought as he jumped on a metal bar on the wall just to hit his hands on the grid, who jumped off on the city's walkway in a loud clang sound. He jumped back in the hole and got out of the prison, where it was perfectly calm outside.

Aedel looked around him as what he thought was actually right: he was standing in an abandoned alley that led to the main street, just next to the market. '' Now, where the hell am I supposed to go, dang it... I need to find Votie before everything gets worse. '' he said, cursing to himself for being such a weak ass as he wasn't able to beat the guards up. They had restrained him and caught him off guard, 'tis all. He decided not to lean on his errors and keep going.

Suddenly, a loud crack sound could be heard from the street. '' What the hell was that?... '' Aedel decided to look out quite stealthily, removing his armor and putting it in a leather bag he found in the unusually quiet alley. Putting his hood on and robes shut to keep his ears and tail from sight, he walked down the alley next to the street but didn't see anything suspicious at all. Guards were watching the main street with a lazy eye. Aedel had done well to remove his pieces of armor just to keep normal clothes and robes on. Of course it was less suspicious, what do you think, duh.

Seconds later, a twelve years old little boy bumped into Aedel in a small thump sound. He was carrying a small wooden box full of delicious, oh delicious apples Aedel thought to himself. '' Sorry mister! '' The little kid bowed to the wolf, giggling a little then running off quite happily. '' It's no problem! '' Aedel waved at him gently, remembering those days where he could run freely like that in Yoitsu. He looked out for his pouch, full of Trenni coins. ''At least he didn't rub me. '' Aedel thought. Kids could steal anything these days, especially coins.

The Assassin just walked down the street, stealthily hiding in the crowd, even if he knew the guards were half-sleeping on their pillars. Aedel suddenly heard another kid, a teen this time. '' Mama! I found a dog, and it's hurt really bad! '' The wolf knew too well who that dog was. He was already gone to see the both of them and interrupted the teen in his speaching. '' If I'm not interrupting, where is this dog? I might be able to help it. '' The teen looked at the man and lead him to the 'dog', which the little man tried to lift but wasn't able to.

The dog was bleeding from it's mouth, with a massive gash on the top of it's head, a long scar on it's left eye, and multiple other wounds, including holes straight through it's paws. '' What in the world have they done to you... '' Aedel said, the young man looking at him as the wolf picked up the 'dog'. '' Let's find someone to heal it's wounds '' Aedel said to the man. The teen just replied with a smile. '' My mom is a professional, well, uh, nurse. '' Aedel nodded as the two of them ran back to, Mark was the teen's name, Mark's house. After his Mama greeted them gently, they rushed to an empty bedroom in the house.

They then settled down the 'dog' on a bed. Aedel was looking at the teen with a serious look. '' I'm sorry to say that, but Mark, I won't need your Mama to heal her wounds. '' The man looked at him with a confused look. '' 'Her' ? That means you know that dog? '' Aedel sighed a little. '' Look, you can stay but you'll have to promise me not to say anything of what's going to happen to anyone alright? '' Mark simply nodded. Aedel called from the deep one of his demon servant, a demon female. Yes, Aedel is also a summoner, whatever. Mark didn't seem even a tad bit surprised by what he saw, which leaved Aedel perplexed. '' Take care of her, and if you need more help, don't hesitate to summon others. '' Aedel said to the servant. She nodded and started to take care of Votopolis' wounds.

Mark and the wolf got out of the room quietly, and Mark just gave a peaceful and reassuring look to Aedel. '' You're not the only summoner around here, Aedelwulf. ''

Ah,Mein Gott it's over for the night! I wrote this part up around 1 in the morning, please forgive my laziness for the last months! I was more than busy with work and stuff so yeah, I'm really sorry eh! So please review and give comments if you liked the story! I will be more than happy to reply to them as well! I will (hopefully) upload next chapter in a few days, promised this time! Heh.

Writer-Wolf,out!


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf and History

Author's Note: Hiya back mein readers! Thanks for reading the story so far! I really hope you like it, I had a fun time writing it with Votie! Now then, I won't hold you back anymore, here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Wolf and Long Travels

'' You're not the only summoner around here, Aedelwulf. '' Mark said with a certain hesitation in his voice. Aedel just looked at him in a weird, confused way. '' What? I'm not the only summoner? What do you mean by that? '' Mark just nodded in relief. '' My mother, Maria Borgia, is also a summoner. The man known as Cesare Borgia... Is actually my father. '' Aedel looked at him in shock, getting one of his hidden blades out. '' W-Whaaaa-!? '' Mark looked at him, not even a slight bit impressed, he was awaiting that reaction from the wolf. '' Calm down. Just let me explain... ''

Aedel couldn't believe what he'd heard from the young man's mouth. Maria Borgia, which everyone ignored even the existence, was Cesare's wife. But the man had let her go after he started his conquest for Italy, telling her she was worthless to his cause and that even his sister was better than her at that job. Maria had to leave and live hidden from people for years. She had Mark sixteen years ago, and lived with him since then. Maria had learned from an old woman some black magic, and was a master of the art by then. Mark started to learn at his thirteenth birthday how to use magic, but was only starting to learn, an average student.

'' And that's pretty much it, I guess... '' Mark finished his explanations. The wolf was merely able to speak. Mark, Cesare's son? How the?... He didn't even want to think about it. Putting back his hidden blades in his gauntlets, he let out a sigh. '' If that's your story, then I guess I'll have to accept it as it is. But tell me. '' Mark looked at him, relieved. '' Yes? '' He asked. Aedel looked at him with a serious look. '' If you have so much against your father, would you accept an invitation to fight him back? '' Mark slightly grinned, thinking. '' Sure thing, Aedelwulf. '' The wolf looked at the new Assassin before him. '' Welcome to the Assassin Brotherhood, young Mark. ''

While they had to wait for Votie to recover from her wounds, Aedel and Mark thought to one another about many different things, but more importantly about merchant stuff. It was said that Rome was one hell of a good place to sell and buy different supplies from different countries. But mostly food. And everyone knows that wolf blood runs in Aedel's. Meaning he HAD to love food like Holo did. And that's why, while waiting, he took the time to take a better look at the Italian city, but also took his time to eat many different things involving apples. From all around the world. Yup, apples. Classic.

After a week, Votie had recovered fully from her wounds. It was morning time and Aedel was gone to her new bedroom to take a look at how she was doing. His servant greeted him kindly, nodding. '' Master Aedelwulf, she has fully recovered. I think she's ready to travel back and forth like you used to. '' Votie nodded in agreement. '' Yes, thanks to your great servant right here! '' She petted the servant on his head. Aedel just looked at her, slightly giggling. '' I guess. '' He looked at his servant. '' Thank you. You're dismissed, but please feel free to ask a service from me whenever you'll want. '' The servant smiled at him kindly. '' It's no problem, Master. And I don't want to be rude, but working for you was already an honor. I won't need any payment at all. '' He bowed and disappeared in a flash of a second, only leaving a slight bit of smoke behind him. The wolf looked back at Votie, who was happily wagging her tail around like it was a fan or something. '' I'm hungry and smell apples back in the kitchen, Aedel! '' The boys looked at her and laughed. '' I'll bring you some tea and biscuits, little wolfy. I'll be right back. '' Aedel got out of the room to get the food and drink. Mark entered the room at the same entered then looked at the astonishing beauty of the girl, slightly blushing. '' H-hey, my name is Mark. Nice to m-meet you. '' He handed his hand to Votie and took hers in his own, kissing Votie's hand gently. Votie looked at him with a slight smile. '' Nice to meet you too, polite gentleman! I'm Votopolis, Aedel's friend and Holo's sister. '' Mark nodded and Aedel got back in the room with the tea and apple biscuits. '' M-mine! '' Votie said to him when he entered the room. Aedel just grinned, eating a bit of one of the cookies. Votie huffed at him in slight annoyance. '' Stop teasing me and give me one of those, silly wolf! '' Aedel and Mark laughed while the wolf gave her her tea cup and the cookies. '' Nom! ***Munch*** '' Votie was eating them one at the time, but fast, drinking her tea at the same time.

Having heard all of the sounds the three were making, Maria woke up and came to look at them. The trio was making jokes, Votie telling one at that moment. '' And that's how the merchant looked at him and said hey, you're so red I could call you an apple! '' The three laughed while Maria looked at them, smiling happily. It was the first time Mark had friends, and she was happy he was. '' Aedelwulf, I see Misses Votie over here is having a fun time after she slept for almost a week! '' They were still laughing, Aedel looked at her happily. '' Yes, yes she is!'' Maria laughed and joined them.

It was now around 11 o'clock. The four were sitting at the kitchen's table back at Votie and Aedel's house. The wolves had decided to invite the guests to thank them for their generosity. They had a fun time talking about multiple different subjects. After they all ate their food, involving apples of course, duh, they started talking about their past, how life had changed since the wolves were born, since they were both around three centuries old. Maria was listening to them talk, but was distracted at the same time. She was wondering who the wolves could actually be, and where they could actually come from. '' Aedel, you said earlier you knew a certain Holo, is that it? '' The wolf nodded at her. '' Yes, she's actually Votie's sister. We lost her during a journey, two hundred years ago. We were travelling and during a hunt session we lost her. Votie and I were hunting together while she was covering another section. We never saw her after that. We searched for her for weeks and months, but we never found her. I wish we could still be with her somehow... '' Maria nodded. '' I know a Holo. She was known as Holo the wise, god of rich harvests. She was known to live near a village known as Pasroe, but traveled with a certain Craft Lawrence, dead at eighty-five years old, which was pretty uncommon in those times. '' Aedel and Votie were listening to her, hope in their eyes. Votie looked at her with big puppy eyes, full of hope. '' Would you happen to have any information about her that's pretty recent? '' Maria looked at her, smiling. '' No, but we could actually search for her, what do you say? '' Aedel accepted the idea as it was. '' I agree. '' Votie looked at Mark with excited eyes. Mark simply shrugged with a big smile, happy that Votie was happy. Maria nodded. '' It will be a big trip, but we don't have many reasons to stay in here anyways. And I'm happy I can help! '' Aedel nodded and smiled too. '' Holo... It had been so long... ''

Yay! Another chapter done! I know apples are involved alot and alot, but hey, it's Spice and Wolf with an apple-loving Holo! So yup! Please leave comments and reviews guys, I'd really like to know if you like the story so far! I haven't seen many yet and I need comments, so I'll upload next chapter in a week or so, or maybe earlier if I have at least a comment or two left on the site! Until next time, mein readers!

Writer-Wolf, out!


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf and History

Author's Note: Oh mein Gott! I am soooo sorry for putting chapter 4 so late! With alot going on again, involving moving to a place and another, stuff involving alot of people at the same time, and my USB key that I lost for... a month -.-' I got overwhelmed! Aye, I think I'll give you chapter 4, or you're probably gonna kill me! XP Just kidding. To make it back to you, this chapter will be alot longer than the others! Here's chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Wolf and Old Memories

Maria giggled. It reminded her of her young days. She looked at Aedel, showing him a world map. ''I'm happy I can help. It'll be a great and long trip. So...'' She pointed what was Italy on the map. ''Now, we are here, near Rome, in Italy, the town in which you two were attacked lately. We need to get to the far north through France to get to the Baltic countries near your ancient home, Lonoare. We will be going to Pasroe first. It is said that paigans are worshiping a wolf Goddess known as Holo. I think she is the one we are searching for. But rumors have been saying that she was travelling with a man known as Craft Lawrence, and that they were going to Yoitsu. Yoitsu's near Lonoare, right...'' She put her finger on what would be Finland. ''...here. But like I said, in order to be able to get there, we'll need to get through the Italian borders, then follow the path west, that will lead us to France. From France, we will go north, to travel to Pasroe, then Yoitsu. Any questions?'' Aedelwulf shrugged. ''Perfectly clear ma'am.''

Votie was happy too. It had been long since the three wolves had been together. Reminizing about the old days, she looked at Mark and smiled to him in a bright, shining with happiness face. Mark only blushed a little and everyone listened back to the woman. ''Aedel... I forgot to mention. The informations are a hundred years old. They are dating from 1389, and we are now in 1500. That means that it will be alot harder than just going to search out for her. She might not still be in Yoitsu after all.'' The wolf looked at her, thinking, while Maria was looking at him with a funny look. ''It's still impressive to know people that are more than a hundred years old.'' The two wolves smiled. Votie only giggled at Maria. ''It must be!'' Maria laughed back, looking back at the map. ''Now, we will be travelling in a caravan, some kind of cart with two horses to make it move, and a big white hood made from fabric. We will be passing for traveling merchants.'' Aedel nodded and looked at the other two. ''It'll be fun. Right?'' The other two lift a hand at the same time. ''Right!'' Everyone laughed at that funny moment. Maria said to Aedel,still laughing: ''Mark and I will be travelling as Master and apprentice, while you will be Votie's Master. It will look better if we do this.'' The assassin only shrugged. ''Alright.''

Votie snuggled into Maria, which the woman only smiled at and pet the wolf behind her ears. Votie asked to Aedel in a cute yawn: ''When will we be going?'' Aedelwulf only replied with another shrug. ''In a month or so. Mark still needs to learn alot of things before becoming an Assassin and a Magician at the same time. Travelling will help him alot, I think.'' Mark nodded at Aedel happily. ''Yes! It will change us from the Italian markets!'' Aedel laughed, joking. ''Hey! I was just getting used to being caught!'' Everyone laughed at it...

Three wolves were playing in the snow. The weather was cloudy, but still very bright. Pine trees were overflowing the beautiful scenery, which gave a dark but beautiful look to it. Mountains of snow, rock and trees, miles and miles of snow, as far as your eyes could possibly see. Aedel loved Holo deeply, her brown, clear fur flowing in the wind reminded him so many memories. He was about to get those feelings out for her... So close... Just a little further... One last step...

Darkness flew in front of his eyes, then only bright light. He opened his eyes to see the sun rays gently getting through his bedroom window. Chasing the dream away, he got up to get some fresh water as he did every morning. A month had passed, and today was the big day. They would finally go out and search for Holo. Aedel watched as the sun rose, the birds starting to wake up slowly, beautiful scenery. He took some water, then got back home. Maria and Mark were eating some bread, with their cup of tea. ''Hello'' the wolf said to them. Maria smiled at him. ''Hi, Aedel. Was the sun beautiful this morning?'' He nodded, putting the clear water in a cauldron to make it boil so it gets desinfected and clean. ''More than ever, Maria. Mark would've loved it.'' Mark looked at Aedel in awe. ''When will we be climbing to trees again, Master? I love those techniques, they are... very fun to do!'' Aedel took himself a cup of tea then looked at Maria. They both knew what was going on that day. ''We ain't going to train this morning.'' The wolf sit at the table with them. ''We're going to get our things ready for travelling.'' Mark looked at him, excited. ''I forgot about that, please forgive me!'' He bow in a funny way. Aedel smiled to him. ''It's okay. We'll wait for Votie to get up before getting our things packed up. Maria, I'll need you-'' She lift a hand. ''To put a spell on the house, yes, I know, young Aedelwulf.'' She grinned. The wolf facepalmed. ''I guess I won't get used to your powers soon...'' She smiled happily, tapping her hand on his shoulder. ''Of course you will!'' Aedel shrugged and smiled at her then looked at Votie's room door opening slowly, with her coming out just as slowly. ''Hello sleeping beauty.'' Votie only gently snarled at him. Aedel knew how to tease her by calling her that. She got herself a cup and was about to pour some tea in it when her ears perked up intently. ''What are you listening at?'' everyone asked. Votie only put down her things and ran outside, Aedel following her.

"Ve~ Votopolis!" Italy shouted at her. (Author's Note: Votopolis is how every country in the story calls Votie) Votie ran, hugged and laughed happily at Italy. Aedel looked at the both of them, waving at Feliciano. ''Itaaalyyy!'' The personified country waved back at him. ''Maestro Aedelwulf! Great to see you!'' Maria and Mark came outside to greet Feleciano. Aedel smiled at them. ''Mark, Maria, this is Feleciano Vargas, our long time friend!'' Italy looked at Maria then ran straight towards her. ''Ve!~ Nice to meet you!'' He kissed Maria's hand happily. Maria blushed, red like an apple. ''Nice to meet you, Mr. Feleciano...''

They all got inside Maria's house and sat at the table, Italy between Votie and Maria, intentionally. Aedel and Mark only looked at each other, laughing. After a bit of a chuckle, Aedel asked Italy: ''Feliciano, your visit is one very nice surprise! What brings you here today?'' He replied in a bright smile: ''I was coming to visit Votopolis of course! And to make pasta!'' The two wolves laughed together, remembering about Italy's love for pasta. Votie snuggled into his shoulder. ''That is so nice of you!'' Everyone laughed at how cute the scene was. Maria smiled at Feliciano. ''Make yourself at home, Feliciano!'' Aedel looked at him. ''We are about to leave for one big trip. We will be getting our things ready, but please, make us some of your awesome pasta for lunch!'' Maria and Mark looked at the wolf in a weird way. Aedel looked back at them. ''What? Have you never tasted some of Feliciano's pasta?'' They both nudged. ''Then you'll love it, my friends!'' Mark and Maria smiled. The woman looked back at Italy. ''Mr. Feliciano? Could I make the pasta with you? I'd like to learn some of those recipes.'' Italy lift a hand in the air happily. ''Pastaaaaa!~ Ve!~ Of course I will show you! But Maestro Aedelwulf, I must ask you, can I come with you on your trip?'' The wolf looked at Maria, who shrugged. ''You can come with us Mr. Feliciano, I do not mind.'' Aedel then looked back at Italy. ''If Maria doesn't mind, then I don't either.'' Votie swished her tail happily, snuggling even more onto Italy, happy. ''Yay!'' the two of them shouted. Everyone laughed happily. Maria looked back at Italy with a serious look. ''You will need to be stealthy like our Master Assassin over here though, alright?'' Italy nodded, then the wolf looked at her. ''What? I'm not a Master after all. Sir Ezio Auditore da Firenze, my cousin, is the Master Assassin.'' She looked back at him, deep in the eyes with a more than meaningful serious look. ''You will get what I mean someday.'' Aedel shrugged and Maria looked back at Italy. ''You can come with us, but in return, I want you to teach me those recipes!'' Italy laughed and shouted ''Pastaaaaaa!'' again. ''I will teach you!''

Hours later, Italy was baking pasta, smiling happily, letting Maria help him. Aedel looked at Votie, who was talking happily with Italy. He remembered that moment...

A young man was walking down an italian town, whistling an happy tune while walking back to his home with a german man. The two were having a party at the italian's house that night, and alot still needed to be prepared for that night. Coming down an alley, the italian saw something move towards him. Those things, were two young wolves, a brown and a grey one. Putting his things in the already overloaded german's arms, he ran towards the two creatures. The german looked at the italian, shouting angrily at him ''Feliciano! What the hell are you doing?'' He almost tripped and put the things down on the ground. Fearing the human a little, the two wolves growled at him at first, but they saw no harm in the man. Coming slowly towards the man, grey wolf gently licked the italian's hand, to which the man replied by petting him gently. The other wolf, unsure, slowly came towards the italian too, getting pet too...

Aedel smiled, and snapping out of his daydreaming, he looked at Mark and Votie. ''Come with me, we'll get our things ready.'' Mark and Votie looked at him then nodded. Each of them got in their respective bedroom and got their things ready, laughing from time to time jokes.

They were all sitting in the white fabric and wood-made caravan, the sun was still low on the horizon. The air was fresh, and the blue, bright sky told them a hot day was coming. Mark and Maria were sitting at the front, talking together, while Votie, Italy and Aedel were sitting on the benches at the rear, under the fabric hood. Under the floor, in the large space were food and things like such. The wolves were wearing normal clothes, had removed their armor and robes and put them in a box, in the caravan's floor, so if guards were searching for Aedel, they wouldn't guess who he was. Their clothes had hoods and their tails were hidden by long robes. ''It'll be a long trip...'' Aedel said, laying his head on the wooden wall next to him. Italy had brought two cats with him, Votopolis-cat and Italy-cat. They were sleeping next to Votie, on the bench with her. ''...But it will be fun, right?'' Aedel continued. No one replied to him, the other two were sleeping and those on the front were talking together. The wolf sighed and decided to fall asleep too.

After our three days of travelling, they finally reached the Italian border. Guards didn't make a case when they said they were travelling merchants, they only wondered why the great Feliciano Vargas da Roma was travelling with them. The news from Rome didn't get as far as they all thought after all. Aedel wondered why though. After being through the border, they were travelling north-west to France. Travelling through France would take a week.

As they got further and further north, it was starting to get colder and colder. Aedel had bought some fur to put on his robes, gauntlets and boots, and had changed his robes color to an ocean blue, with white strips on it. As for Mark and Maria, they had brought some hotter clothes so they were fine. Votie had the same robes as Aedel, but with a white scarf, and Italy also had hotter clothes like Maria and Mark's. (Author's Note: Look for Ezio's armor in Assassin's Creed Revelations. The one the two had before were from Brotherhood.)

They had been travelling for four other days. They had passed near Paris the day before, and now they were heading to Pasroe. The temperature was getting slightly colder every day, but it wasn't that bad for the group, especially for the wolves. They were used to it when they were living in Yoitsu, then in Lonoare, which was slightly west from there. Aedel felt like he was coming home again. He didn't tell Votie, but he sure hoped she was feeling the same way.

They were north from France and were a couple of hours from Pasroe. Snow was starting to fall, they were in december after all. In Pasroe, they stopped to get some supplies and while Maria and a merchant were dealing, Aedel asked the peasants about Holo. He only got her legend in memory, no Holo to be found. They then headed north, another week to get to Yoitsu.

It was freezing. They even needed to buy some things for the cats not to be cold. Maria had put a heating spell around the caravan and the horses so they didn't get cold. Two days away from Yoitsu, it was around -20 Celcius outside. It would've been more than freezing for all of them but the wolves, but that heating spell was working good. At one day from Yoitsu, they had found some big wolf paws prints on the ground. Their guess that it was Holo. Aedel was getting excited. Finally meeting Holo back was the only idea he had in mind.

In Yoitsu, they questioned everyone again. They said the only thing they knew from a big wolf were giant pawprints, but nothing more. It was said that does who tried to hunt it would be dead by the next morning, so no one tried to hunt the wolf. The group let the cats and the horses at a beautiful inn back in Yoitsu, and were now following that wolf's pawprints...

Hiya back! I hope you liked this chapter! Leave a comment or a review down below if you like the story so far, I will be happy to answer them! And I'm sorry again for the late chapter, losing my USB key on which I kept the story on didn't help -.- but I promise I will upload next chapter quickly truly! Alright!

Writer-Wolf, out!


End file.
